


Quente

by Yuju33



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Não tem termino, Pura vontade de Arisasa, me desculpem, talvez eu termine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuju33/pseuds/Yuju33
Summary: Era para ser só uma visita a casa de meu mentor, então, por que deixei meus sentimentos transbordarem?
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise





	Quente

Arima havia combinado de encontrar Haise em sua casa hoje, disse que era para lhe emprestar alguns livros, mas seu real motivo era que fazia tempo que não se viam e ele havia tomado coragem para se declarar. Ele gostava de Haise, gostava da companhia do garoto, desde os encontros no Conchlea até as saídas para almoçar, era bom estar com ele, mesmo que ele fosse um ghoul, mesmo que ele tenha quase o matado uma vez, sentia grandes sentimentos pelo menor e queria deixar isso claro a ele.

Kishou seguiu o caminho até sua casa, havia optado por deixar o carro na sua garagem daquela vez e foi andando de casa para o trabalho e agora, do trabalho para casa. Quando chegou na porta de sua casa, começou a procurar suas chaves em seu bolso.

\- Arima-San! - Ouviu seu nome e se virou, olhando para onde o grito havia vindo. Viu o garoto correndo em sua direção, ele quase tropeçou em uma parte da rua antes de conseguir chegar ao lado do maior. - Ah, ah...

\- Tudo bem? - Kishou perguntou um pouco surpreso pela vinda do garoto. - Você quase tropeçou ali no começo da rua, tome cuidado.

\- Ok. Eu estou bem. - Haise tirou suas mãos nos joelhos e encarou o investigador.

\- Entre. - Arima falou quando percebeu o modo como o garoto o encarou, deixou Sasaki entrar primeiro para ter tempo suficiente para que pudesse tirar os pequenos rubores que apareceram em sua bochecha.

Haise não entendia direito o motivo por estar na casa de seu mentor, ele estava nervoso. Se quer apenas emprestar livros, poderia ter feito isso no trabalho. Tem algo a mais nesse convite. O garoto queria se encontrar com o maior fazia um tempo, tanto faz se era para uma missão ou apenas para conversar e trocar livros. Ele gostava de passar tempo com Kishou, sentia seu coração bater mais rápido a cada sorriso que o mais velho lhe dava, ele gostava dele, só não poderia dizer. Sasaki era apenas um ghoul, por que diabos ele aceitaria algo além de "apenas amigos"? É por isso que ele deixava esses sentimentos apenas para ele e para mais ninguém.

Arima olhou o garoto, ele parecia nervoso, estava olhando para todos os lados com uma expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto.

\- Hã... - Kishou disse tentando suavizar o clima, acabou apoiando-se na parede e recebeu um olhar surpreso do mais novo, o que o fez sentir-se mais estúpido do que deveria. - Eu preciso lhe dizer algo Haise...

\- Eu fiz algo de errado? - Sasaki falou olhando para o investigador que estava apoiado a parede enquanto olhava o chão.

\- Não! Eu só... quer dizer... - Arima estava tenso, como poderia dizer algo assim ao seu subordinado? Haise se aproximou dele e o olhou nos olhos, acabou dando um sorriso.

\- Ei, se tem algo que você quer me contar, fale como se eu não estivesse aqui e assim conseguirá falar com mais tranquilidade. - Quando ouviu essas palavras Kishou fechou os olhos, como se estivesse se concentrando.

\- Eu... - Arima disse ainda com seus olhos fechados. - Eu gosto de você Haise.

O garoto paralisou por um breve momento e sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, ele estava falando sério? Sasaki olhou para o homem ainda com os olhos fechados e totalmente nervoso. Decidiu tomar coragem o suficiente, se Arima havia chegado ali era a vez dele de continuar.

\- Não abra os olhos ainda, tá? - Haise segurou o rosto do investigador aproximando-se do mais velho, Kishou sentiu o peito do garoto contra o dele, a respiração do pequeno e as mãos macias tocando seu rosto. - 1, 2, 3!

Arima sentiu os lábios do menor contra os seus, uma de suas mãos segurou o quadril de Sasaki, trazendo-o para mais perto fazendo seus corpos se tocarem por completo, enquanto a outra trazia o rosto de Haise para mais perto. O menor desceu suas mãos, movendo-as pelos seu peito e seu abdômen. Se separaram para buscar um pouco de ar, Sasaki olhou o investigador a sua frente e sorriu pelo jeito que havia deixado o mesmo. Seus óculos estavam embaçados por conta da respiração de Haise, seus lábios estavam em um tom avermelhado se juntando com o rubor de suas bochechas, seus cabelos totalmente bagunçados e a sua roupa estava toda amassada. O garoto riu da situação do maior. 

\- Sr. Arima, o melhor soldado do CCG, o mais forte e mais ágil, foi derrotado pelo seu subordinado Haise Sasaki, que não consegue nem se lembrar da sua infância. - Sasaki zombou, rindo de Kishou que estava o olhando com uma cara de quem ia o matar.

Sem nenhum aviso, Arima levantou Haise, fazendo-o ter que enrolar suas pernas em sua cintura e segurar o pescoço de Arima com suas mãos. O homem o levou para a sala, apoiou o corpo do garoto na mesa e olhou diretamente para ele.

\- O-O que está fazendo? - Sasaki perguntou um pouco nervoso, Kishou estava o olhando de um modo esquisito.

\- Se acalma, também é minha primeira vez. - Arima falou no ouvido de Haise enquanto o mesmo sentia seu rosto ficar muito vermelho, entendia exatamente do que o maior estava falando.

Sasaki segurou o rosto de Kishou e o olhou com uma cara irritada.

\- Não pense que vai ser fácil assim! - O menor falou ainda vermelho, o que deixava ele fofo de um certo modo, não é que ele não quisesse fazer isso e aquilo com o mais velho, é que tudo estava indo rápido demais para ele acompanhar e isso o deixava perdido. 

\- Haise, em questão de tamanho e força eu ganho, então, não é como se você fosse ganhar de mim ou algo assim. - Sasaki mostrou a língua para Arima que aproveitou essa deixa e enfiou a sua na boca do mais novo. O gemido do garoto foi abafado pelos lábios de Arima, com suas mãos Arima empurrou Haise na mesa fazendo-o ter que se deitar na mesma, ainda com suas pernas na cintura de Kishou e suas mãos posicionadas aos dois lados de sua cabeça. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o fato de Arima o encarar com um pequeno sorriso não o ajudava a pensar melhor. - Viu, eu venci.

\- Arima-San, seu idiota... - Sasaki falou e virou sua cabeça para o lado.

\- Vamos começar melhor então. - O maior se aproximou da orelha do menor. - Eu estou batendo na sua porta, vai me deixar entrar?

Rize- Ai que fofo! Deixa ele entrar!

Haise- O que?! Não! Me deixe pensar primeiro!

Rize- Me da o controle dessa bagaça!

Haise- Nós não podemos dizer isso! Esse corpo é meu!

Rize- DEIXA EU ME DIVERTIR!!!!

\- Depende vendedor, o que você está vendendo? - Haise virou seu rosto e encarou Kishou novamente dessa vez com um sorriso.

\- Apenas um pouco disso e daquilo. - Arima falou tirando sua gravata. Enquanto isso Sasaki passeava com suas mãos curiosas toda extensão do tronco do maior.

Kishou começou a morder e beijar o pescoço do menor que arfava com o contato, o mais velho moveu sua gravata de um modo que ele conseguia lamber toda a extensão da clavícula de Haise. O garoto começou a desabotoar a camiseta de Arima, sendo distraído pelos beijos apaixonados do mesmo. Sasaki nunca havia visto o maior sem camiseta, apenas com aquela sua camiseta branca mas nunca sem ela, então a visão do peitoral inteiro de Kishou acima dele o fez soltar um pequeno choramingo.

Haise passou suas mãos pelo peitoral de Arima, começado com seu abdômen e subindo até que chegou em seu peito sendo ousado o suficiente para apertar um dos mamilos do homem que foi respondido com uma grande investida contra seus quadris, fazendo o menor sentir seu corpo entrar em combustão soltando um gemido arrastado. 

\- Me fode. - Sasaki chupou o maxilar do investigador. - Agora.

\- Você tem alguma autoridade por acaso? - Arima falou.

-HAISE: Que merda que você fez, demônio?!

-RIZE: O Kaneki vai te matar...

-KANEKI: EU NUM VO PORRA NENHUMA! JÁ AVISEI MIL VEZES SOBRE VOCÊ! ELE ME DA OUVIDOS?! NÃOOOOO! AGORA SE FUDEU!

-HAISE: Ai que violência...

\- Tenho autoridade o suficiente para te fazer chegar a isso com um subordinado. - Haise disse, desafiando-o a continuar. Ver o garoto falar e agir daquela maneira o surpreendeu, mas apenas o pensamento de conhecer mais deste lado, explorar o corpo do menor com suas próprias mãos ao invés de em um sonho. 

O mais velho sorriu e beijou sua testa antes de começar a se mover, primeiro desafivelou o cinto de Sasaki, puxando sua calça para baixo ouvindo um grunhido fraco do mais novo, inevitavelmente sorri pensando em como poderia o fazer se sentir mais envergonhado com isso.

\- Haise. - Ele se sentou na mesa quando ouviu seu nome, seu rosto estava vermelho, seu pescoço marcado por chupões e mordidas, ele estava apenas com sua camisa social preta sem a gravata e com uma cueca preta com uma faixa branca na vertical. Era uma visão linda e excitante ao mesmo tempo ao ver o quanto o pequeno ficava corado ao perceber o que estávamos fazendo. - Eu vou buscar algo rapidamente, já volto.

\- Hã? T-Tá... - Ele me olhou com uma cara surpresa, para tranquiliza-lo, lhe dei um pequeno selinho e fui a cozinha.

HAISE- Ok, ok. O que eu tô fazendo?

KANEKI- Você está na mesa de jantar do seu mentor, que alias é o Investigador mais temido de todo o CCG, e você está prestes a dar sua virgindade a ele.

HAISE- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! O que eu tô fazendo?!

KANEKI- Acabei de explicar.

HAISE- Eu não acredito que isso tá acontecendo! Eu não acredito que isso tá acontecendo!

KANEKI- Pode acreditar...

\- Ei. - Sasaki foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por Arima, que havia voltado da cozinha e estava segurando algo que ele não conseguiu identificar. - Isso é chantilly, se você quer tanto saber.

\- Ah tá... Pera pra que que você trouxe isso?! - Haise corou, sabia exatamente para que ele queria usar isso mas não tinha certeza. Pensar que ele que estava sendo o pervertido o deixou um pouco em choque.

\- Eu acho melhor mostrar. - Kishou falou em seu ouvido enquanto balançava o cilindro, tirou a cueca do garoto enquanto o distraía marcando seu pescoço e clavícula novamente, ele sabia o quanto o pequeno tinha uma pele sensível, facilmente marcada pela boca de Arima.

Quando Sasaki sentiu que algo estava errado já era tarde demais, Arima já havia tirado sua cueca mostrando seu membro para o maior. Sem nem pensar duas vezes o homem colocou um pouco do conteúdo da pequena embalagem no pênis do garoto, o fazendo estremecer com o contato, se aproximou do local e chupou a parte em que havia colocado o chantilly.

\- Ngh!... A-Arima... - Pensar que seu mentor estava fazendo algo tão errado, surpreendia e excitava o garoto, sentir essas suas sensações ao mesmo tempo fazia seu corpo todo ser intoxicado pelos toques do mais velho, ele se sentiu menor do que já era com as mãos do homem tocando em sua cintura e separando suas pernas, o suficiente para se posicionar entre elas e continuar o que estava fazendo. Sentiu novamente o conteúdo do cilindro, desta vez em toda extensão do membro do menor. - Arima... i-isso é sujo... não chupe aí...

\- Não é sujo por que é seu Haise. - Ele falou antes de enfiar toda a glande do mais novo em sua boca, fazendo o garoto engasgar e arquear as costas. Kishou fazia movimentos de vai e volta, massageando o que não conseguia colocar em sua boca com suas mãos, Sasaki sentiu todo seu corpo queimar. Sentia todo o interior quente da boca do homem ao redor de seu pênis o preencher com sua quentura, não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo, não daquele jeito.

Quando Arima mordeu de leve seu membro apenas para provoca-lo, sentiu um de seus olhos abrir tremendo um pouco por causa do contato tão próximo ao corpo do mais velho entre suas pernas, o maior estava com sua boca ao redor da glande do menor e seus cabelos caíam na frente seus óculos numa bagunça, o olhar fixo do homem no seu, as mãos do mesmo tocando tão suavemente seu corpo, a boca do mais velho indo e voltando. Simplesmente foi demais.

Gozar pela primeira vez foi como se sua alma saísse de seu corpo, arqueando suas costas e segurando os cabelos de Kishou como uma forma de se segurar no mundo dos vivos.

Quando conseguiu focar sua visão, Arima estava acima dele com o rosto preocupado passando sua mão pelo cabelo do garoto numa forma de proteção enquanto a outra ele a usava para se apoiar o suficiente para ficar com o rosto acima do do garoto. 

\- Ei, está tudo bem? - A boca de Kishou estava sujo com o orgasmo recente do garoto, pensar nisso o fez soltar uma risada calma, ele beijou os lábios do homem, se sentando na mesa e aproximando seus corpos enquanto aprofundava o beijo, Arima segurou seu quadril com uma mão e apoiou a outra na mesa.

Quando se separaram, Sasaki lambeu o pouco de seu orgasmo que havia sobado nos lábios do maior. 

\- Agora está limpo. - Ele disse rindo em seguida, uma risada baixa e contagiante que fez com que Kishou risse junto, lhe dando um selinho depois. - Você não vai parar agora vai? - Haise falou com um ar curioso mas ao mesmo tempo brincalhão.

\- Claro.

O homem se preparou para atacar o garoto, colocando três de seus dedos em sua boca, brincando com a língua do mesmo. Até que achou o suficiente e os tirou para poder brincar com outra parte do menor que parecia estar clamando por atenção. Colocou apenas um dedo dentro da entrada do pequeno, o suficiente para o fazer gemer baixo e segurar os dois ombros do maior.

Arima subiu a camisa de Sasaki para brincar com seus mamilos enquanto o garoto gemia pelo dedo do maior, ele colocou mais um fazendo movimentos de tesoura, Haise estremeceu com os toques se sentindo pequeno nos braços do homem.

\- A-Ah! - Ele gemeu alto quando o maior dobrou seus dedos alcançando sua próstata e deu uma mordida particularmente forte em um de seus mamilos.

Kishou colocou um terceiro dedo tendo cuidado para não abusar de sua próstata. Deu um beijo no garoto que roubou todo o ar de seus pulmões, fazendo-o se separar do homem para buscar ar enquanto ele fazia movimentos de ida e volta na sua entrada, dando abertura para que ele marcasse seu peito com mordidas e chupões, que ele sabia que ficariam marcados para o resto da semana, mas naquele momento isso não importava, Arima havia o deixado bêbado com seus olhares e toques intensos o deixando frágil a qualquer lugar que ele tocasse, ele estava nas mãos de Kishou e ele parecia não se importar fazendo o enlouquecer.

Arima tirou seus dedos e abriu o zíper de sua calça sinalizando que iria colocar seu membro, Haise apenas deixou que o maior se encaixasse, ele circulou suas pernas na cintura do homem enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmemente o ombro do mesmo quase tirando sangue das costas dele.

\- Mph! - Kishou havia empurrado toda extensão de seu pênis dentro do corpo do menor.

Ele sentia Arima beijando sua bochecha e em seguida sua testa enquanto dizia palavras, que a princípio ele não tinha conseguido entender, até que elas se tornaram altas e claras.

\- Ei, você é um bom garoto. - Um beijo em sua testa. - Calma, está tudo indo bem. Você está indo bem. - Foi aí que percebi que estava chorando.

Acabei soltando uma risada nervosa enquanto limpava as lágrimas de meu rosto, eu chorei, chorei na frente do homem que disse que me ama, é óbvio que ele ficaria preocupado. Isso parecia tão patético e ridículo que acabei soltando mais uma e outra. Sem perceber que eu estava rindo com um Kishou sem entender nada e com o pau dele enfiado no meu cu, enquanto eu ria sem nenhum motivo aparente, é... aquilo era ridículo.

\- Ai, me desculpa... - Falei dando um beijo rápido no maior. - Eu te amo, sabia?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou do meu ouvido, me levantando, fazendo com que eu tivesse que me segurar em sua cintura e em seu pescoço para não cair.

\- Eu sei. Eu também te amo muito.

E com isso, puxei-o para mais um beijo dando um ordem para que ele se mexesse. Arima tirou parte de seu pênis deixando apenas a cabeça dentro e empurrou novamente para dentro do corpo do menor.

\- A-Arima! - O pequeno engasgou com as fortes investidas do homem.

Haise não conseguia manter suas mãos paradas, alternando entre as costas de Kishou, seus ombros e o seu pescoço, gemendo em seus ouvidos a cada estocada mais forte.

\- Haise, me chame pelo meu nome. Como você fazia antes de entrar no CCG. 

\- K-Kishou... Ah! Ki-Kishou... - O maior aumentou seu ritmo e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Sasaki o desafiando a continuar a sim. - Nha!


End file.
